


fair

by Hope



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction, lotrips
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uber-children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fair

he takes a particular vicious pleasure in taking the malleable flesh of her breast between his thumb and forefingerknuckle and _twisting_, hands pricklingslick with sweat and her breath hot wet and hissing against the side of his neck. Her knee jerks harshly against his side, pressed against the bottom of his ribcage, the other grinding solidly up between his thighs, manicured nails clawing at the vulnerable softness between his hip and ribs.

The marble bench is painfully cold against the front of his thighs and she's too hot and squirming; they're curled ridiculously closely in the corner of the room, as if avoiding the empty gazes of the gaping stalls, the distorted reflections on the curved taps and stainless steel sinks, their gasps echoing sterilely against the polished surfaces. They don't kiss; wrestle instead with bared teeth and sharp words, crushing against eachother and the hem of christina's dress sawing against elijah's forearm as he struggles against the clench of her thighs.

"fuck you," she snarls, sharp and hot and almost tearing the fabric of his shirt with her teeth and nails. "fuck you. fuck you," in a savage rush, "i wish i'd never been born." elijah snarls back, lifting his upper body back a little for leverage and catching sight of their white-red-stained skin reflected in the pristine surface. _mirror mirror_, he thinks, and her teeth sink deep into the flesh of his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/454286.html  
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/11535.html


End file.
